megamiquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Hero's
Heroes exist in many different levels. By using the summon lv1 you can get: *Embla (30%) *Askr (30%) *Norn (16%) *Saga (16%) *Sigurd (8%) By using the summon lv2 you can get: *Fylgja (25%) *Dis (25%) *Nanna (14%) *Heimdall (14%) *Eir (12%) *Balder (5%) *Loki (5%) By using the summon lv3 you can get: *Valkyrie (33%) *Einherjar (32%) *Frey (10%) *Freja (10%) *Tor (7%) *Frigg (5%) *Woden (3%) Heroes One Star 'Common' Embla: *Upgrades: 1 *Base strength: 4 *Base exp required: 3 Askr: *Upgrades: 1 *Base strength: 5 *Base exp required: 4 Two stars 'Common' Norn: *Upgrades: 2 *Base strength: 5 *Base exp req: 4 Saga: *Upgrades: 2 *Base strength: 6 *Base exp req: 4 Three stars 'Common' Fylgja: *Upgrades: 3 *Base strength: 5 *Base exp req: 4 Dis: *Upgrades: 3 *Base strength: 5 *Base exp req: 4 Heimdall: *Upgrades: 3 *Base strength: 5 *Base exp req: 4 'Rare' Sigurd: *Upgrades: 3 *Base strength: 6 *Base exp req: 5 Four stars 'Common' Nanna: *Upgrades: 4 *Base strength: 5 *Base exp req: 5 'Rare' Eir: *Upgrades: 4 *Base strength: 5 *Base exp req: 5 Five stars 'Common' Einherjar: *Upgrades: 5 *Base strength: 5 *Base exp req: 4 Valkyrie: *Upgrades: 3 *Base strength: 5 *Base exp req: 4 'Rare' Frey: *Upgrades: 5 *Base strength: 6 *Base exp req: 4 Freja: *Upgrades: 5 *Base Strength: 6 *Base exp req: 4 'Super Rare' Tor: *Upgrades: 5 *Base strength: 7 *Base exp req: 5 Balder: *Upgrades: 5 *Base strength: 6 *Base exp req: 5 Loki: *Upgrades: 5 *Base strength: 5 *Base exp req: 4 'Ultra Rare' Frigg *Upgrades: 5 *Base strength: 7 *Base exp req: 4 Woden *Upgrades: 5 *Base strength: 8 *Base exp req: 5 'Special' Megami: *Upgrades: 5 *Base strength: 6 *Base exp req: 5 *Starting character *Special Upgrade Strength Comparison (All characters with exactly 62.328.638.320.894 EXP. Number before the Strength is the number of stars at that point. I wrote down the STR with that EXP, then classe'd him up and wrote down without changing the EXP. Also, feel free to reformat this, because i have no idea how to use this editor properly) * Askr *# 19.901.507 * Embla *# 39.891.925 * Norn *# 8.753.896 *# 5.142.384 * Saga *# 9.078.992 *# 5.531.425 * Sigurd *# 4.218.633 *# 2.815.513 *# 1.879.100 * Fylgia *# 19.901.507 *# 10.249.268 *# 5.278.333 * Dis *# 8.287.948 *# 4.609.521 *# 2.563.669 * Heimdall *# 8.595.740 *# 4.958.248 *# 2.860.031 * Nanna *# 4.700.935 *# 2.799.131 *# 1.666.622 *# 991.999 * Eir *# 4.787.429 *# 2.903.683 *# 1.760.320 *# 1.067.048 * Loki *# 6.338.075 *# 3.703.581 *# 2.164.031 *# 1.263.600 *# 738.576 * Valkyre *# 8.138.210 *# 4.444.465 *# 2.427.212 *# 1.324.647 *# 721.504 * Einherjar *# 8.138.210 *# 4.444.465 *# 2.427.212 *# 1.324.647 *# 721.504 * Frey *# 7.180.126 *# 4.753.036 *# 3.146.208 *# 2.081.174 *# 1.378.061 * Freja *# 7.173.356 *# 4.744.077 *# 3.137.317 *# 2.073.336 *# 1.371.576 * Tor *# 5.043.342 *# 3.776.266 *# 2.827.578 *# 2.115.791 *# 1.581.962 * Frigg *# 7.929.979 *# 5.797.638 *# 4.238.454 *# 3.096.481 *# 2.264.480 * Woden *# 3.319.442 *# 3.087.816 *# 2.871.925 *# 2.667.941 *# 2.485.193